


Heading Off

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Mark of Cain, NSFW, Road Head, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: The reader and Dean need to get away from research to cure The Mark and have a little fun in the impala





	Heading Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Oral Sex (male receiving/road head), dirty talk, language, a little MOC angst
> 
> This has been a WIP for a while now and I thought I should refine it around the edges and post it. I love making Dean come undone ;)

Finally, you stuffed the last of your clothes into your duffel bag and zipped it closed. You threw the bag over your shoulder and headed out into the bunkers library. Sam sat at his laptop at the center table. He shut the top as he saw you enter the room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” You asked him. Dean had caught wind of a case in Washington. It was quite a drive, but it sounded like it’s worth the trip.

“No. I think you guys can handle it. I’ll stay here and keep looking for a cure for the mark.” He mumbled. Sam had been acting weird ever since you guys had to burn the Book of the Damned. You hoped that he wasn’t up to something behind his brothers back. But then again, he wouldn’t be a Winchester if he wasn’t hiding something.

“Okay Sam.” You frown.

“Hey babe, you ready?” Dean’s voice filtered into the room. He walked up and kissed your forehead as he took your bag from you.

“Yeah.”

“See ya in a few days Sammy.” Dean smiled at his brother. Your heart ached as you watched Dean try to put on a good face for Sam. But you and Sam could see through it. Dean took your hand and lead you out to the Impala. He held the door open for you, and before you knew it you were on the road.

“How about some tunes.” Dean looked to you.

“You know I don’t care,” you looked out the windshield as you flew down the highway.

“What did I do to deserve you, Y/N?” He put his arm around you and you scooted closer to him.

“Just lucky I guess.” You giggled as you nuzzled your nose into the stubble on his chin. You slid your hand across his stomach, hugging him closer.

“Not too loud.” You scolded as Dean turned the music up loud enough to drown out your own thoughts.

“And there it is.” He mocked. “I spoke too soon.” “Hey!” You swatted his chest. He chuckled lowly, his hand rubbing into your shoulder.

With everything going on in your lives right now, it was nice to get some quiet time alone. Sam was hovering over Dean constantly. You were too though to be honest, and Dean, well he was usually pretty blue, his nose stuck in some old lore book. Moments like the one you had right now, they were rare, and you planned to take full advantage.

Smiling to yourself, you moved your hand lower, sliding your fingers along the waistband of his jeans. Dean twitched under your touch and though he didn’t look at you, you could telling he had paused his breaths, trying to figure out what you were doing. Dean exhaled loudly as you rubbed your palm against the bulge in his jeans. His right hand flew from behind your back to grip the steering wheel, causing the leather to squeak under his fingers. Your hand rubbed and grabbed him.

“Jesus, what are you doing?” Dean huffed, his knuckles turning white.

“Oh I think you know the answer to that.” You licked your lips before kissing his cheek.

“Baby, you can’t. I do not want kill us both.” His jaw flexed with his words.

“I trust you with my life Dean.” You purred in his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. You knew how much just your words could turn him on, and to be honest, you could feel your arousal pooling between your legs. “Do you want me to stop baby?”

“Jesus that’s a loaded question.” His chest was heaving as you began to undo his belt buckle and work open the button of his jeans.

“It a simple yes or no question Dean, do you want me to suck your cock or not?” You drew your tongue the length of his jaw and ducked down towards is denim clad lap, waiting for his throaty answer. Quickly you slid into a comfortable position across the leather seat and slipped your hand under the waistband of his briefs to stroke his hardening length, twisting slightly in your motion.

“Fuck it” he mumbled “Holy fuck yes, god I need that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock sweetheart.” His breathy plea was all you needed. You pulled him from his underwear and licked up the underside of his length, swirling your tongue around his head. Dean let his head fall back for a millisecond before turning his gaze back on the highway.

You hummed, contented as you took him fully in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you worked him up and down. Your hand twisted around his base where your mouth couldn’t reach.

“Right there, mmm.” Dean whined, reaching his right hand down to run his fingers through your hair. He let you do all the work, never guiding your movements, just gently massaging your scalp. “Baby I’m close.”

You popped your mouth off, letting your tongue circle his head again as your hand jerked him off. “Come for me baby. I want to taste you in my tongue.” Dean growled at you and you took him back in your mouth, working faster as his body tensed. Beautiful sounds fell from his lips as he came down your throat, letting you clean him up. As you sat up you watched Dean pull off to the side of the road, the gravel crunching under the impalas tires.

Dean threw the impala in park and grinned at you, pulling your face to his with both hands enveloping your face. His tongue found it way into your mouth, kissing you deeply and tasting himself on your tongue.

“Shit, that’s was hot.” He breathes as he pulled his mouth from yours, your foreheads touching. You giggled as you realized how much you had actually gotten him worked up. “How am I going to repay the favor?” He places a small peck to your lips.

“Mm I can think of a few ways.” You smirked, your lips still ghosting over his.

“Mmhmm?” Dean trailed his lips down your jaw, sucking lightly on your pulse point.

“But not here, I want full access to that pretty little ass of yours baby. I want you to make me scream.”

“God Y/N you are gonna be the death of me just you wait.” Dean begrudgingly let go of you and pulled Baby back onto the road. You squirmed in your seat, body thrumming with anticipation of his silent promise.


End file.
